Misadventures of Organization 13
by Cranberries
Summary: CRACK FIC! All about the misadventures the members go through. Will include random pairs, with members and OC's. Any specific pairs message me. Each chapter is a one-shot, but there will be exceptions.
1. The Game

((AN: TODAY IS A GREAT DAY

((AN: TODAY IS A GREAT DAY! To start a new story! So here's the 'Miss Adventures of Organization 13(I hate roman numerals). It's basically a crack fic; I might throw in a few OC's for fun. If anyone wants any parings just message me, and I'm willing to do yaoi parings to! I'm up for a challenge. Each chapter will be a one-shot, unless it has a (part whatever) by the title of it.))

Miss Adventure 1: The Game

Axel was walking around the many halls of The Castle That Never Was, bored out of his mind until he walked by Demyx's room. Axel put his ear by the door, it sounded like he was playing some sort of game…which meant if it was a two player then he could whoop his ass at it.

Axel pushed the door open, "HEY! What-ca playing and can I play? I feel like kicking your ass."

"Actually, you just missed _me_ kicking _your_ ass just awhile ago, and you can't cuz it's only one player." Demyx answered.

This confused Axel, "What do you mean you kicked my ass? That's usually the other way around concerning games."

"Yeah."

"What game are you playing?"

"Kingdom Hearts 2."

Axel gave Demyx a confused look, "You're playing Kingdom Hearts?" Axel asked in a neutral voice.

"Yeppers."

Axel sat down on Demyx's bed; Demyx himself was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, TV in front of him.

"You're playing as Sora?"

"Well I kind of have to, before I was Roxas!" Demyx said in a happy voice.

"Okay, and you've already beat me?"

"Yeah, TWICE! But not permanently, you seem to always teleport yourself out."

"Good, I don't think I want you to actually kill me."

"Demyx kill you? Boy, that puts you in the loser category Axel," Xigbar said, poking his head in, "what is he playing?"

"Kingdom Hearts 2." Both Axel and Demyx said.

"Seriously, am I in it?" Xigbar said sitting down by Axel, he had a cup of coffee with him and took a sip.

"Probably, haven't got to you yet." Demyx said.

((13 HOURS LATER))

"Why does no one tell me when something interesting happens?" Xemnas said.

He entered Demyx room, which by now has become quit crowded due to the fact that all the organization members have walked in, or dragged in, to watch Demyx play Kingdom Hearts.

At the moment, Demyx had a very shocked look on his face and the screen was black with two options: Continue and Quite.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Xemnas asked only to be met by laughter by most of the members.

Demyx said, "I…beat myself."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Xemnas asked as Demyx selected the Continue option.

"No, he means that game he just beat him." Xigbar said, laughing.

"I'm an asshole!" Demyx said, "I'm going to show myself a thing or two and kick my ass."

This was answered my more laughter as Xaldin said, "That just sounds way too weird, in the bad way."

"Did you come willingly?" Xemnas asked.

"No, Xigbar found me and dragged me here."

((AN: HA! Here's the first Miss Adventure, don't forget to _**REVIEW**_ and message me if you have any suggestion about any other miss adventures or if you want any pairing for a chapt.))


	2. I Have a Crush on a Pervert

((AN: Alright peeps, here's the requested Xigbar/Larxene

((AN: Alright peeps, here's the requested Xigbar/Larxene by anonymous (you know who you are). By the way it is 3:50 and the power is out, thank god for batteries and absolute boredom. And definite OOC ness here…I think.))

Miss Adventure 2:

I Have a Crush on a Pervert

Larxene could slowly feel herself getting annoyed.

"Why" you may ask?

Well let's just say she thought her morning would be a bit…brighter.

She woke up, and light every other morning walking into the castles kitchen where she runs into Vexen and Xigbar.

Vexen she didn't mind…but Xigbar on the other hand is a pervert.

A big pervert.

If you were to look up pervert in the dictionary you would see his picture.

Larxene walked over to the counter, and grabbed an apple. Vexen was putting together a cup of coffee.

She could feel him staring at her…and it was starting to bug her.

Larxene whipped around, chucked the apple at his head and yelled, "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF YOUR PANTS!!"

Poor Xigbar didn't see this coming, and got the apple right in the face.

Demyx and Axel walked in when Xigbar fell out of his chair, a red circle on his face from the apple.

"Great timing, there at it again." Axel muttered.

Demyx was laughing, "Good shot Larxene!"

"Demyx shut up!" Larxene said.

"Ow, what was that for?" Xigbar said, rubbing his face.

"That's for staring at me!"

"And what makes you think I was staring at you?"

"I highly doubt you where looking at Vexen!" By now Vexen had run out, incase anymore apples went flying.

"How would you know?"

"Easy, you had your I'm-undressing-you-with-my-eye look on your face." Larxene said, a slight blush now forming on her cheeks.

"Well yeah, sense you won't let me undress you with my hands-" Xigbar was interrupted by a chair hitting him.

"PERVERT!!"

"Uh, Axel maybe we should-"

"Flee?"

"Yes flee." Demyx agreed, both darted out.

"You know what? I think I liked the apple a bit more then the chair." Xigbar said, as Larxene took another swing at him.

She took another swing, only to have Xaldin grab the chair, "Now look, I know you two can't start your mornings without one of you beating the crap out of the other one. But it's know officially the ass-crack of the day so please stop."

Larxene huffed, and stormed out, Xigbar has a very pleased look on his face, and Xaldin noticed this, "Xigbar?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

)()()()()()()()()()()(

Larxene walked into the sitting room, Demyx was there sitting on the couch lazily strumming his sitar.

"Move over."

"Why yes, lady love."

Larxene just ignored him.

"Now I wonder why you just can't do that with Xigbar." Demyx said an evil cattish grin on his face.

"Do what?"

"Ignore him when he acts like a perv…very much like the rest of us."

Larxene gave Demyx a confused look.

"Easy, what if one of us were to, oh I dunno, do what he did today?"

"I would probably laugh right in your face Demyx, because I think you're gay." Larxene said calmly.

Demyx glared at her, "I am not gay!!"

"So says the guy who carries around a sitar that looks like a dick."

Demyx glared daggers at Larxene, "Okay, I'm not talking about me and my habits; we are here to discuss yours."

"Why mine? I'm straight."

"EXACTLY!!"

Larxene was not confused; she couldn't normally hold a sane conversation with Demyx, mostly because he just got confusing. There are only a few people who could make out what he talks about: Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar. But most of the other organization members need on of these guys to translate…that is most of the time.

"Okay, so you want advice about being straight?"

"NO! But I know something you don't." Demyx said, slyly.

"Okay what?"

Demyx got up, and started skipping out of the room singing, "Larxene has a crush on Xigbar! Larxene has a crush on Xigbar!"

Larxene chased after him yelling "I DO NOT!!"

She managed to catch him…well more like scare him in which then caused him to fall down some stairs. Then she strattled him on the floor so he could not escape.

"I do NOT have a crush on Xigbar!" Larxene said a faint blush on her face, "What would make you think something like that."

"Cause you two always have lovers quarrels." Demyx said happily.

"I'll strangle that smile off your face." Larxene said.

"Whoa, Demyx I though you where gay?" Xigbar said, he was standing at the top of the stairs.  
"What? No this isn't what it looks like!" Larxene said, jumping off Demyx.

"Why does everyone think I'm GAY?!" Demyx yelled.

"I think it is what it looks like, smooth move Demyx." Xigbar said, giving Demyx a thumbs up.

Larxene glared, "You better not be a jerk and go around saying dumb things."

"Why would I do that? I'll only do something like that if it involves you and me." He said, winking.

"PERVERT!" Larxene yelled, she ran up the stairs throwing her kunai at him.

Xigbar dodged her attacks and teleported away.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Larxene was on her way to her room.

"Hmm, I think I'll swipe that dumb grin off Demyx's face tomorrow. What an ass, thinking I have a crush on Xigbar." She laughed, but the truth was, she did. A small one and whenever he would bother her she would get a warm fuzzy feeling. But Nobodies are not supposed to have feelings…aren't they? Besides Demyx always saying that we do have hearts…well she didn't know and too much think before going to bed would involve her staying up contemplating various thing.

"You have a crush on whom now?" a voice from above said.

Larxene practically jumped out of her skin and looked up, and lo and behold, there was Xigbar up on the ceiling…wait…why was he on the ceiling?

"Why are you stalking me and what are you doing up there?"

"Well, if you didn't notice this castle is pretty big so I can go anywhere I want to, and I'm obviously up here for the view." Xigbar said with a cheesy grin on his face…he's spending too much time with Demyx to develop one of those.

"For the view?" Larxene asked…before zipping her coat up to her chin and glaring up at him, "PERVERT!"

"Oh come on, you obviously wanted the front open for someone to see, and here I though you didn't have any." Xigbar laughed.

Larxene jumped up and went to smack him, but Xigbar was ready this time and decided to block her hit…only problem is the law of gravity. Because when Larxene fell back down, she took Xigbar with her.

"Well, if you wanted to do this then we could have gone to your room first." He said, he is currently lying on top of her…and Larxene was not happy.

"GET OFF!!"

"Okay okay, sheesh." Xigbar said, rolling off and sitting up.

Larxene got up, and glared at him.

"Now you didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Larxene said, slightly flustered at being incredibly close to Xigbar.

"Who you have a crush on?"

"Uh…no one." Larxene said, with a blush.

"Lies and slander! Can I guess?" Xigbar said, now facing her sitting cross leg.

Larxene looked to the floor, her face now pink.

"Hmmm, Xaldin?"

"No."

"Demyx?"

"NO."

"Axel."

"HA! No."

"Vexen?"

"God no."

"Marluxia?"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Okay then who."

"Someone."

"Gee, don't be so obvious. Give me a hint."

Crap, she thought, then thought of something Demyx said…about how every male here is a pervert.

"I have a crush on a pervert." Larxene said slyly.

"Oh so it's me." Xigbar said with a grin.

"WHAT! How the HELL do you think that!" Larxene said, surprised.

"Probably because I heard Demyx singing his little song." Xigbar said, grinning.

"Bu-" Larxene was just about to say, when Xigbar lightly kissed her on the lips. A small gentle kiss, she was just about to kiss back when he broke it and got up.

"You know, you should probably keep that idiot quiet when it comes to secrets." He said with a cheesy grin.

Sense there kiss in the hall, the members of the organization began to notice the two spending a bit more time together. They still had there little arguments (aka Xigbar picking on Larxene and Larxene retaliation with some kind of dangerous object), but they mostly ended with either one smiling back at the other.

"XIGBAR AND LARXENE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Demyx sang out one day, being chased by Larxene with a baseball bat, present from Xigbar.

"SHUT IT!!"

"FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEM COMES XIGBAR WITH A BABY CARRAGE!!"

"GIVE HIM A GOOD HIT FOR ME!" Xigbar yelled back, hearing a thud and a yell from Demyx, Larxene walked back over to him, "We shouldn't be hearing from him for a while." Larxene said, going on her tip-toes and giving him a little peek on the lips.

((AN: HA! My first semi-sappy story. Hope you like. Now buh-bye before my batteries die))


	3. Card Games

((AN: School has started and Cranberries is BACK

((AN: School has started and Cranberries is BACK! I just need one credit, but mom is making me talk a year. Oh well, this crack fic is inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series by the talented Dan Green))

Misadventure (yes I just learned how to spell it) 3:

Card Games

Luxord angrily walked to the superior's office.

HE was just about to ask Larxene if she wanted to play a game of strip poker when Demyx, in all is annoyingly happiness, ran in telling him Xemnas wanted to see him.

"I'll strangle that little cretin then get Xaldin to pin him to a wall." Luxord mumbled to himself as he entered the room.

"Ah Luxord, your so far the only Nobody I know who actually walks." Xemnas said, "I have a mission for you, that your talent will be useful for."

Luxord tried to not roll his eyes.

"You will be going to a world where, it seems, a Childs card game appears to rule most of the populations life. I want you to challenge the 'King of Card games'" Xemnas read from a piece of paper, squinting a bit.

Luxord noticed this, "You sent Demyx to scout it, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately."

((IN DOMINO))

Luxord is confused.

After getting something called a duel disk he sat down on a bench and decided to try and read the rules of this card game…and nothing was making sense.

He got the card for it…and honestly they are the most stupidest things he has ever seen in his life. Why he couldn't just use his…wait…he probably could. But sense this is a _card_ game he had to learn it. Luxord took great pride in his knowledge of card games and how to play them.

Luxord gave up, he'll just free-lance it, now he just had to find this King of Card Games…the only description of him that Demyx gave is that he has the most ridiculous hair in this world. _Great, _Luxord thought, _everyone's hair here is ridiculous._

Luxord looked across the street and saw someone whose hair is defiantly stranger than everyone else's.

"Well, better than no one." Luxord crossed and stood in front of the kid and his companions.

"Are you the King of Games?" Luxord asked.

"Uh…yeah." the kid replied.

"Then I challenge you to…a card game." Luxord said, mentally thinking that if anyone else from the Organization was here they would be laughing.

While he was thinking this, he missed something, because when he looked back at the kid, he was taller and his voice deeper.

_What the hell?! Did this kid just hit puberty or something?! I didn't think it happened that fast._ Luxord thought.

((SOME TIME DURING DUEL))

"What the hell? How did you get all those monsters in only a few turns?" Luxord asked confused.

"Don't you know Rare Hunter; no one actually plays by the rules." Yami said. Luxord by now was started to get pissed. This kid has been calling him a Rare Hunter (so some strangle reason these people also wear black cloaks) and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Wait.

He just said no one actually plays by the rules.

Luxord grinned evilly, "So, no one plays by the rules?"

"Yes." Yami said.

"About time you said that," Luxord chortled as he ripped off his duel disk and pulled out his own cards, "Because I've been so waiting to do THIS!"

Luxord flung his cards out and boxed in Yami, and turned him into a little square (like what he does to Sora in Kingdom Hearts…damn I hated it when he did that).

"HA! Take this you so called King of Games!" Luxord yelled as he kicks the Yami cub down the street.

((AT THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS))

Xigbar, Demyx, Axel, Larxene, and Xaldin were all in Xemnas's office.

"So how long did it take for him to realize he could us his own cards?" Xaldin asked.

"Hmm, it took him…1 hour." Xemnas said.

"WHOA I WIN!" Demyx yelled out happily as everyone else groaned.

Because you see, this was all planned. Demyx found this world, and sense it made sense to him no one else would understand it. So Xemnas earlier had everyone place bets on how long it would take Luxord to break down and just use his cards.

Congratulations to Demyx for winning the bet.


	4. Music Lovers with Stone Hearts

((AN: This is a Demyx/OC story that just popped into my head last night at work

((AN: This is a Demyx/OC story that just popped into my head last night at work. Remember, I will take requests. And this may contain more OOC moments. And all music selections are made due to what my iTunes is playing at the moment I need music. Oh and there are some comments referring to a web comic done by…I can't remember who, but look up Xemnas Reports on Google.))

Misadventure 4

Music Lovers with Stone Hearts

"There's a newb?"

"Yeah, sense Roxas left the Superior has been looking for a new member."

"Pfft, Mansex knows nothing! Roxas will be back."

"Axel, shut it." Luxord said, rubbing his head.

He, Demyx, and Axel are sitting in one of the castle's many sitting rooms. Luxord was enjoying the piece and quiet until Demyx came in, singing some song loudly. Axel followed sense he heard all the noise.

"Well, I can't wait till _she_ gets here." Luxord grumbled, debating whether or not he could stuff a pillow in his ears to tune out Demyx.

"DEMYX SHUT THE HELL UP!" Axel yelled.

Demyx froze in place; he was prancing around the room up until Axel yelled.

"Okay, what where you saying?" Axel asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Well you just solved the problem, but apparently she has a one thing in common with Demyx."

"OH REALLY?! Like what?" Demyx said, dashing over to the other two Nobodies.

"Like I'm telling you, Xigbar should be back with her any moment now."

"HA! Mansex sent Xigbar? What is he trying to do, scare the shit out of her?" Axel asked laughing.

"No, _Xemnas's _actually plan is to punish Xigbar for going around and telling everyone about his name."

"What? It's not a bad one, better than Bigrax." Axel said.

((Some Odd Minutes Later))

"DAMNIT STOP TRYING TO BRAID MY HAIR!"

"Then don't wear it in a PONYTAIL!! It just tempts me!" Female voice yelled.

"Guess who's here." Luxord said getting up of the couch he was occupying.

When the three exited the sitting room, Demyx literally bumped into Larxene.

"Watch it blue dick boy."

"IT'S A SITAR!!" Demyx yelled.

"Coming along to meet the new member?" Luxord asked, offering his arm to her like a gentlemen.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm just glad there's another girl here." She said, linking arms with Luxord.

"Show-off." Axel muttered behind.

"What? Luxord's a pimp I swear." Demyx whispered.

"I can hear you two." Luxord said.

"AHHHH!" Xigbar yelled.

The group entered the front foyer to see a girl, already clad in a black Organization coat, around Larxene's height with short black hair jumping around behind Xigbar. Xigbar's hands were behind his head, until he managed to flip his ponytail over his shoulder.

"There! Now STOP!" he yelled.

"But it'll look so pretty done up in a braid!" she yelled back.

"I'm not trying to look pretty!"

"Gee Xiggy, now your just stating the obvious." Larxene said, giggling.

"YOU! SHH!" Xigbar yelled pointing at Larxene, who just erupted in more laughter.

The girl folded her arms across her chest and pouted, "Your no fun."

Xigbar glared at her, "Yeah well thanks to you I have some more ferkin' scars!"

"Really?" Luxord asked, "What are her weapons?"

"You don't want to know." Xigbar said, he stared walking away, "Your turn now to be annoyed."

The girl turned to the four other members and tilted her head to one side, "HI! I'm Riko." She said with a smile.

"I'm Axel, and now I'm going." Axel said as he turned around and left.

"Don't mind him, he's just a grump," Demyx said, "Oh and I'm Demyx."

Luxord offered his hand, "I'm Luxord." Riko took it and he lightly kissed her hand.

A light blush appeared on Rikos face.

Larxene rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Luxord to the side, "I'm Larxene, now not the only girl here!" she said, hugging Riko.

"Now if you two gent's will excuse us, I have to have a girly talk with our new girl."

"Why?" Demyx asked.

Larxene smacked Demyx on the head, "Because I've been living with men, so I'm now kidnapping her!"

The two walked away, giggling.

"I think Larxene is starting to scare me more than usual." Demyx said.

((Later))

Demyx was lying on his bed, with his head hanging off at the end. He had his radio on and was listening to music. Cold Shower Tuesdays by Bowling for Soup is playing.

Riko poked her head in, "Hey I like this song!"

"Really?" Demyx asked.

"YEAH!" Riko said, flopping on his bed, her legs dangling beside his head.

"I also like 1985."

"Me to!" Demyx said, sitting up and looking down at the raven haired girl.

She reached into her pocket and produced an ipod.

"I kept a hold on this, it's like my pace maker." Riko said.

"OH!! Let's see whats on it!!" Demyx said, bouncing.

Vexen walked down the hall, plotting about what diabolical experiment he shall do next, when he started hearing music coming from Demyx's room.

"Oh God, not again." He muttered walking over to the musician's door and looking in.

Demyx and some girl were jumping on his bed singing.

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Whoa I whoa I aa_

_Whoa I whoa I whoa I aaa  
Every word of love I used to say  
Now I paint it everyday_

When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Hey, little lover stay  
Or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I used to say  
Now I paint it everyday

Vexen eyed them, "Demyx, what did Xemnas say about bring people here?"

The two stopped their jumping.

"She's the new member!" Demyx said, hugging Riko.

"Hi I'm Riko, I would wave but Demyx has my arms pinned." She said.

"Ookay, just turn it down." Vexen said and left.

"Who was that?" Riko asked.

"That was Vexen, our mad scientist." Demyx said, releasing her.

"Ah, and I still have to meet everyone. Right?" she asked.

"Oh you will, just walk around enough and you will eventually meet everyone." Demyx said.

Well in truth he was right, after about 2 months Riko had met Saix (she commented to Xigbar about how the X on his head looks like a bulls eye, Saix wasn't to happy about the result), Zexion (she asked him if he has had any inspiring conversation with a chocolate ship cookie ((Don't get it? Message me))), and the others.

On one of the days of Riko's 3rd month at the Organization, she and Demyx sat on the couch of one of the sitting rooms looking through a book and snickering to each other. There snickering went up to concelled laughter when Xigbar walked in. Unknown to him, Riko had painted a smilie face on his eyepatch while he was sleep the night before.

"What are you two idiots laughing about?" Xigbar asked annoyed.

"Nothing." The two replied, giggling.

"What are you reading?"

"Zexion's diary."

"Jeez, you two go and put it back where ever you found it, but first find some embarrising facts about him." Xigbar instructed as the two darted out giggling.

Axel walked in and looked at Xigbar, "So you did go and get a new eyepatch."

"Huh, new…" Xigbar whipped his eyepatch off and looked at it with his good eye.

"GOD DAMIT RIKO!! GET BACK HERE!!" Xigbar yelled chasing the two out and down the hall.

The two darted out into a outside court yard and climbed a tree.

"You think he'll find us here?" Riko asked.

"Nope, Xiggy is not THAT smart." Demyx said grinning.

"Really now? Well at least I don't carry around a blue dick." Xigbar said, he was hanging upside down behind them.

"AHHH!" The two screamed and jumped out of the tree.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Xigbar yelled.

"Wait, why are we running? When we can TELEPORT!" Riko said, "Beam me up SCOTTIE!!" she said before dissapearing into shadow.

"Yeah, she does have a good point." Demyx said, following her.

Xigbar groaned, "I need coffee."

((Off on a roof somewhere around the castly))

It was probably sometime around noon, or as Riko formally put it, the ass-crack of the day. It's kind of har to tell in this realm sense it was always dark. Demyx layed streatched out looking up at the sky. Xaldin had found the two sitting in one of the many hallways of the castle, and said Xemnas wanted to see Riko's fighting potential. The Nobodie she was fighting was Xigbar, the two had a bet; if Riko won she could braid his hair, if Xigbar won she had to leave him alone for the rest of the day.

Demyx sighed, wondering who the two of them will torment now? They could go bug Vexen untill he blew something up, then the two would have to book it out of there. Demyx thought for a few more minutes, him and Riko have, in fact, become quiet close over the now 3 months she has been here. The two were hardle ever seen sepearate unless Xemnas had either one on some mission of his. He had a tendancy of partnering her with others in the Organization, it got kind of creepy when ever her and Larxene came back.

_Well, the two are girls_, Demyx thought.

He did get kind of jealous when she had a mission with Luxord. Mostly because, from what Demyx thought, Luxord was a pimp. Always seemed to be a ladies man, he was just glad that she only knows how to play Go Fish than Poker.

Demyx liked it when she was partnered to him during a mission. He learned a few things; one was that her weapons where twin battle fans, two was she always had her ipod playing whenever she fought, and three she likes his sitar.

Well, more like she admires the fact that he plays music as much as he listens to it. She did tell him though that it does look like a giant dick with ampallangs…Demyx had absoulutly no idea what the hell a ampallang is…he'll have to ask around.

Riko shadow poofed on the roof.

"HEY DEMYX!" she yelled, shocking the Nobodie as she jump on him.

"HEY! Who won?" Demyx asked.

"I did."

"YAY! Now I can see what he looks like with a braid." Demyx said, resting a arm around her waist.

She rolled over and rested her head on his chest, "What-ca doing?"

"Nothing…can't think of anyone to torment."

"Me neither…Demyx?"

"Yeah."

"Is it true that we don't have hearts?"

"WHAT! It's a lie, of course we have hearts!" Demyx said, sitting up, "Who told you we don't?"

"Xigbar."

"Yeah well…" Demyx thought a bit, "Xigbar is a old fart who knows nothing. Seriously, he already has grey in his hair!"

Riko giggled, "Yeah that's true. But, I don't feel anything beating in here." She said, resting a hand on her chest.

Demyx thought for a bit, "Yeah you can't feel it beating…but it's still there!"

"Are you sure?"

"YEAH! It's there because I say so!" Demyx said.

Riko giggled then snapped her fingures, "Oh, here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two stone hearts, one painted blue and the other green.

"Here, a sustatute heart. I got them in a town during a mission." Riko said happily, handing Demyx the blue one.

Demyx took it, looking at her curiously, then grinned and handed it back.

"Uh…Demyx?" Riko asked, wondering why he was returning it.

"Your doing it wrong." Demyx said as he pryed the green one from her hand, "If I'm correct this is your heart right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I'll keep your heart and you keep mine." Demyx said happily.

It took awhile before Riko got what Demyx said, then she grinned and takled him over.

"OKAY! Just don't go and break mine, or I'll get Vexen to blow up yours!" she said nestling her face against his chest.

"Oh yeah, well same to you!" Demyx said.

Riko sat up and look down at Demyx, "LET'S HAVE A SLEEP OVER!!"

"Why?"

"Cuz then we can blare music and annoy EVERYONE!!"  
"YEAH!" Demyx said as the two skipped off into a portal and re-appeared in Demyx's room.

"I need to go to my room and get a few CD's, but Demyx." Riko said.

"Yeah?"

She quikly leaned up and surprised the blond with a quick kiss, "Thanks for giving me your heart." and she skipped off to her room.

Demyx look incredibaly confused for a moment, then a giant grin plastered itselt across his face and he jumped up yelling "YES!"

"What?" Xigbar poked his head in, "It almost sounds like you just got laid."

"NO I GOT KISSED!"

"Okay, so who is he?"

Demyx glared at Xigbar, "So tell me, how's the braid working for you?"

Xigbar glared back and said, "Lets pretend we didn't have this conversation."

((AN: I'll be updating my Hellboy/FMA sometime, don't know when. But the music in this story is called…well I don't really know what it's called I call it Numa Numa by Ozone, English version. It's actually really good so look it up.))


	5. Deer Shanking From Youtube

((AN: Sorry for the long wait, this one has been sitting in my note book for about a week

((AN: Sorry for the long wait, this one has been sitting in my note book for about a week. I got distracted by another story idea….that should be out in a month?? I have no idea))

Disclaimer(HA! I'm remembering this now): I don't own Kingdom Hearts or psycrowe's 'Xemnas Reports' sense there is a little bit of reference to it.

Deer Shanking from Youtube

Axel calmly walked down one of the many corridors of the Castle That Never Was, and ran into Xigbar.

"Be cautious around Xaldin." He said.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Because Xemnas took his lances away again." Xigbar said with a sigh.

"Don't tell me he gave him scissors again." Axel said with a grin.

Xigbar glared at Axel's reference to how he lost his eye and said, "Nope, instead he commandeered Luxord's computer and has been watching videos on Youtube for the past 3 days."

"3 days?! And he has yet to do something violent?"

"Hence why I told you to be cautious, he'll probably snap anytime this week." Xigbar said before the two heard yelling down the hall.

Marluxia came running by them screaming blue murder with Xaldin chasing him.

Xaldin had a psychotic grin on his face, but the weird thing was what he was holding.

He was holding a deer, the two front legs on one hand and the two back legs in the other. It was obviously a male deer, due to the fact that he had horns…which where pointing at Marluxia.

"DEER SHANK!" Xaldin yelled with his deep voice as he chased the Graceful Assassin.

Axel and Xigbar stared at there forms as they ran around a corner.

Luxord walked from a portal that just appeared and walked aver to the two.

"Have you seen-"

"Xaldin running with a deer yelled deer shank?" Axel finished.

"Yes, in fact."

"Where the hell did he get that from?" Xigbar asked.

"He was watching 'Super Bingo' on Youtube made by someone known as collegehumor or whatever." Luxord responded.

"Ah." The Flurry of Dancing Flames and the Free Shooter both responded.

"We are screwed aren't we?"

"Probably."

"I think I'm going to have a few words with the Superior."

((AN: Sorry it's short, but go to Youtube and watch Super Bingo, it's really funny.))


	6. Demyx's Stolen Game

((AN: Request from sdgundum990

((AN: Request from sdgundum990. Remember folks! I do request pairings and story ideas…like this one))

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Misadventure 6:

Demyx's Stolen Game

Saix sat outside in one of the many courtyards of the Castle That Never Was, gazing up at the Kingdom Hearts. He seemed to do this a lot, when he wasn't on a mission or being bothered.

Unfortunately for him, he heard a wailing sound.

Demyx came running out of the castle entrance and towards him.

"SAIX! HELP!"

Saix sighed and muttered, "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But SAIX! Marluxia stole my game and he won't give it back!" the Melodious Nocturne cried as he jumped up and down.

"And why is this any concern of mine?"

"BECAUSE!! I went to Xigbar and he laughed then I went to Larxene and she HIT ME then laughed then I went to Zexion and he STARED then I went to Xaldin and he laughed!" Demyx said all in one breath, "In fact they all laughed, except Zexion who is to emo too." He finished on a calmer note.

"Again, why should this concern me?" Saix asked, patience wearing thin.

"Because he might beat my high score!" Demyx yelled out helplessly.

"Go bug Axel." Saix said.

"NO! He'll set me on fire!"

"You can control water."

"I know but last time I splashed him I got his hair wet and I STILL have burn marks from him."

Saix sighed, at least it was Marluxia and not Larxene, or he would have to tell Demyx he was shit out of luck.

"Okay, where is he?" Saix said in defeat.

"YAY! This way!"

Saix was them promptly dragged back into the castle, then into one of the many sitting rooms, this one had a TV.

"There's the fiend!" Demyx said, pointing dramatically at Marluxia.

Saix was confused, he knew Marluxia (in general) usually was not all there, mentally speaking, but why would he be dancing in front of the TV?

Marluxia turned around, "What?"

"You stole my game!"

"So?"

"You just wanna beat my high score!"

"Well duh."

Saix sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why don't you just give it back?"

"He's just jealous I'm better at it."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Saix could feel a headache starting.

"I know I'll give it back if Saix beats me." Marluxia said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Demyx yelled.

It was official, Saix now had a headache. He really should of expected this, why did he agree to help?

"Alright, if it means I can leave sooner." Saix groaned out.

"YAY! My hero!" Demyx yelled happily as he hugged Saix.

"If you do not let me go, I'll have Xaldin pin you to the ceiling." Saix growled out.

Demyx jumped away from him.

"What game is it?"

"DDR." Marluxia said grinning.

Saix gave him a blank look.

"DDR, Dance Dance Revolution?" Marluxia repeated.

The blank look did not leave Saix's face.

Marluxia and Demyx both exchanged looks.

"He doesn't get out much does he?"

"Nope."

"Saix made a move to leave.

"NOOO! You have to win so I can get my game back!" Demyx hollered and dragged the Luna Diviner back in.

"Why don't you?" Saix asked.

"Because whenever I try he throws petals at me!"

"Alright, can't believe I got talked into this," Saix muttered to himself, "How do you play?"

"You just hit the arrows-", well at least he got to hit something, "with your feet."

"Then don't you mean stomping?"

"NO! You might break the mat!" Demyx said fearfully.

Saix rolled his eyes.

"Okay, arrows will be moving up the screen, when they hit the top you have to step on the same arrow on the dance pad." Demyx explained.

Saix just nodded and approached the pad.

((A few minute later))

Both Marluxia and Demyx stared dumb struck at the TV.

"Would either one of you please tell me what the…'New High Score' is?" Saix asked.

"He…actually won." Marluxia said surprised.

"What? I just imagined the arrows were Demyx's face." Saix said.

Demyx fell out of his chair.

((2 weeks later))

"MARLUXIA!! You stole my game again!" Demyx stormed into the sitting room.

"Crap, run for the door." Xigbar said as he and Xaldin bolted.

"I did not." Marluxia said from his position on the couch, "I can't believe you still play it, after that embarrassing defeat by Saix."

"It was YOUR embarrassing defeat, not mine. Now where is it?" Demyx hollered.

"Great, knew coming in here was bad." Axel said leaning in the door way.

"He stole my game!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah well, I think Saix stole some of your music Demyx." Axel said ignoring Marluxia.

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Because some weird techno dance music has been coming from his room for the past 8 days."

Demyx and Marluxia both exchanged glances.

The two bolted to Saix's room.

"SAIX! GIVE ME MY GAME BACK!"

"I DEMAND A REMACHE!"


	7. Emo Love

((AN: A request from Chowder Wants A Cookie

((AN: A request from Chowder Wants A Cookie. Here's your Roxion! Man it took me awhile to figure out what that meant…and hurray for WIKIPEDIA!! Cuz I had no clue what a uke was! I feel so smart!))

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Kingdom. Hearts. Period.

Misadventure 8:

Emo Love

Zexion sat at a table with Demyx, who was rambling on about something that Zexion stopped listening to when _they_ entered.

He rested his head on his propped up fists and glared at the fiery red head that belonged to Axel.

Zexion despised Axel for a few reasons, one being that he did not have to reside in the basement of the castle with that mad scientist Vexen and that oaf Lexaeus.

But the one major reason was that Axel was partnered to _him_.

'_Him_' being Organization's number 13

Roxas

_Sigh_ Roxas.

Zexion could feel a smile forming on his face.

Of course Demyx, with an attention span of a goldfish (much like the author), noticed Zexion's change of mood.

"AW! The emo can smile!" Demyx squeed.

"Would you shut it?!" Zexion growled out moodily.

"Geez sorry, so who were you smiling at? Hmmm?" The Melodious Nocturne questioned, grinning slyly.

"Oh no, you are NOT interfering with my love life like you did with Xigbar and Larxene!" Zexion said.

"Oh…so you have a crush on someone?"

"Shit."

"Aww, the emo does have feelings."

"I think I'll just kill myself now." Zexion said as he face-planted the table.

"NO! Don't go back to being all emo!" Demyx wailed, "Hey Roxas, come over here for a minute!" Demyx said shortly after waving his arms around in a spastic way.

_Oh no he did NOT just say that! _Zexion thought, looking up.

Roxas looked over, looked back at Axel and said something, then walked over grinning.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit_, Zexion thought, trying to hide behind his hair…which was kind of hard sense an emo's hair is only really supposed to cover half the face and not ALL of it.

"Yeah what?" Roxas asked, smirking slightly.

Zexion felt a bit light headed just from looking at that smirk.

"Do you know-"

_Who Zexion likes? You better not say that Demyx! _Thought Zexion.

"-the muffin man?" Demyx said with a cat-ish grin.

Roxas gave him a blank look.

_Thank god for Demyx's short attention span._

"Oh, and who do you think Zexion has a crush on?"

Zexion blanched, _I shall find one of Vexen's painful concoctions and force feed it to you Demyx!_

"Demyx…what are you on today?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'd be careful with Demyx and secrets Zexion, he has a tendency to sing them out." Roxas said grinning at the Cloaked Schemer.

Zexion was thankful that Roxas then turned around and walked back to Axel, because at that moment Zexion face practically went red and he buried his head in his hands.

"Aw! I think I know who it is!" Demyx said joyfully.

"You breathe a word…and I'll make sure that it's your last breath." Zexion mumbled out.

Demyx thought for a moment.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

Zexion groaned, "Just looking at him makes my non-existent heart stop."

"AWW!"

"Do that again and I'll rip your ears off." Zexion said wincing, "I think I'm now deaf in this ear."

"Maybe you should take pointers from Xigbar!" Demyx said, just as a loud bang and shouts were heard.

As if on cue Xigbar ran into the sitting room the four of them were occupying with a big smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" Axel asked.

Xigbar grinned, "Oh nothing."

"XIGBAR! YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU EARMUFFS WITH YOUR BALLS!" Larxene's voice was heard yelling.

"Whatever you say my ray of sun shine!" Xigbar yelled back.

"OH! Xigbar OVER HERE!" Demyx yelled waving his arms.

Xigbar sauntered over, "Yes?"

"Zexion needs help!"

"With what?"

"Picking up people."

"Well that's easy, you can either throw them over your shoulder or-"

"NO! _pick_ picking up people."

"Demyx you are making no sense."

Zexion mumbled something.

"What was that?" Xigbar said, leaning in close.

Mumble, mumble.

"Dude, you're going to have to speak up, cuz this is as close as I'm getting."

"I need help with Roxas."

Xigbar looked at Zexion, a faint blush on his face, then over to Roxas and Axel. He did this two more times then broke out laughing.

"H-hey! Stop laughing!" Zexion said, blush now vary evident on his face.

"YEAH! Or he will revert to emo again!" Demyx said.

"Oh boy, this is going to be interesting." Xigbar said, wiping his eye.

"So…you'll help?" Zexion asked.

"Hell no." Xigbar said walking away.

"NO SENSE OF ADVENTURE!!" Demyx yelled after Xigbar.

Xigbar walked over to Axel and Roxas, Zexion thought he was going to tell _him_. But in fact, Xigbar grabbed Axel by the elbow and dragged him out of the room and shut the door.

Axel re-entered smirking, Roxas eyed him and asked something resulting in Axel shaking his head, smirk still in place.

Zexion shook his head, "I'm going back to the basement to see if Vexen has blown anything up." he said while standing.

"I highly doubt it; I've been up here most of today!" Demyx said grinning.

Zexion rolled his eyes and left the room, heading in the direction of the basement. Unbeknownst to him, Roxas soon afterwards left leaving Axel and Demyx in the room alone. The two looked at each other and darted off after the two, mostly to find a good place to watch the show.

"Hey Zexion!"

Zexion froze; _Oh god please let it be Demyx._

"ZEXION!" Roxas yelled as he caught up with the taller Nobody.

Zexion swallowed hard, "Uh…hey Roxas."

Roxas grinned up at him, "So is what Demyx said true?"

"Uh…about what?" Zexion said, again trying to hide behind his hair and failing (EPIC FAIL!)

"You having a crush on someone?" he grin grew in size.

"Um maybe," Zexion mumbled, "But Demyx is a blabber mouth and will say anything over and over and over again."

"Kind of like a parrot?"

"Yeah, a annoying parrot."

"So, didn't know you and your uber emo-ness would actually have a crush on anyone." Roxas said grinning.

"The term 'emo' originally described overly emotional people, but unfortunately it is now used to specify moody depressed people." Zexion explained, feeling a bit more comfortably with talking to Roxas now.

"Seriously?"

"Yes…Vexen has dictionary down there among with vials of stuff."

"So which one are you?"

"Pardon?"

"The moody depressed one or the overly emotional one?"

"Well, neither sense each involves emotions which we do not have." Zexion said, a bit sadly.

"Well, let's find out."

"Find out what?" Zexion managed to say before being pulled down.

Well Roxas kind of had to sense everyone in the Organization seemed to tower over him.

Roxas pulled Zexion's head down a bit, and clamped his mouth over his.

(((Off around some corner))

Axel and Demyx wiped around and grinned at each other.

"Oh my god! So how long have you known?"

"While, in fact Roxas went to Xigbar to ask for some advice…he just laughed and walked out." Axel said.

"He did the same to Zexion…but AWW!!" Demyx said.

"Wait!" Axel said as the two looked around the corner again, only to see the two still lip-locked.

"I think I heard a groan."

"Or could it be a moan?"

"Either way I think we should leave."

((AN: OH MY GOD! I had to take breaks just to laugh…and sdgundum990 stop fake barfing! I know you are doing it! And people, don't feel scared to suggest something. My over active imagination will probably come up with something twisted for it.))


	8. What Happens When Xaldin is Bored

((AN: typing in Library, librarian had to go to Twilight blah blah blah meeting...yeah I don't like Twilight but at least this give me time to at least start typing up one chapter. Suggested by sdgundum990, and yes dude...I'm in the library! Mega OOC-ness here...and some spelling mistake due to the fact that Fanfiction does not have a spell-check.))

Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN. KINGDOM. HEARTS. PERIOD.

Chapter 8:

What Happens When Xaldin is Bored

Vexen was in his basement labratory, putting together some liquid concoction that, it would seem, only he knew what its purpose it...except he didn't.

This liquid has been sitting in a vile for the past 2 months. Vexen believes he made it in his sleep one night and forgot about it untill now. When he told Zexion and Lexaeus about this mystery substance they both left the lab in search of temporary places to stay until it either blew up or melted through the vile.

Vexen sighed, untill he heard the door to the lab open.

"Ah, so you two dunder heads decided to come back after all?" he said.

He turned to be greated with the smiling face of Xaldin.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still grinning.

Vexen gave the Whirl Wind Lancer a strange look, "Who are you and what have you done with Xaldin?"

"I haven't done anything with myself." Xaldin replied, leaning on the counter eyeing the mystery vile.

"Have you taken any of Demyx's candy?"

"No."

"Has Demyx offered you any of his candy?"

"No."

"Did Xigbar dare you to swallow all the sugar in the sugar bowl that's in the kitchen?" Vexen asked, hoping that he didn't. The last time he did a large portion of the Organization had spent some good quality time hang from the ceiling.

"Maybe."

"Damnit! I'm going to kill Xigbar, don't touche that!" Vexen yelled as Xaldin started picking up various viles and stiring the liquid in them by gentle rotating said vile in his hand.

"Why?"

"Because whenever you or that idiot Demyx are down here you manage to blow something up!"

"I highly doubt anything down here will blow up Vexen...unless you made it so it will do that." Xaldin said, picking the mystery vile up.

"WAIT! I don't know what that one will-"

"Oh stop worrying! It can't be that-"

BOOOOOOOM

((Somewhere upstairs))

Demyx looked around, then looked to Xigbar.

"What was that?"

"Sounded like an explosion." Xigbar said lazily from behind his book.

"But the only things that blow up here are stuff in Vexen's labratory. And I'm up here." Demyx said.

"So?"

"I'm usually the cause of some of those said explosions!"

"No, when Xaldin's on a sugar rush he is the cause...sometimes." Xigbar said, grinning behind his book.

"You gave him sugar?"

"All that was in the sugar bowl."

"DAMNIT XALDIN YOU IDIOT!! GET BACK HERE!!"

A singed looking Xaldin ran by the two grinning while a exually singed Vexen chased after him waving a long measuring ruler.


	9. Death to the Narrator

((AN: This was inspired when me and sdgundum990 were making fun of a narrator on a commercial…well kind of…more like what would happen if our lives where narrated))

Death to the Narrator

Luxord wandered through the halls of The Castle That Never Was, periodically looking over his shoulder. He acted as if he where being followed.

Luxord soon ran into Axel, in which he yelled, "AXEL!"

"What?" asked the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Don't you ever get that feeling that you're being watched?" Luxord asked.

"Yeah…kind of," Axel replied, he looked around, "Did you hear something?"

Luxord seemed to be thinking, "No."

Axel looked around the ceiling, "There it was again…sounds like someone talking."

A scream was heard as Larxene stormed over to the two, "Are you two buffoons narrating everything you do?" she asked, then paused and looked around.

"Uh…no." Axel responded.

The three now listened; Larxene seemed to become angrier and angrier by the second.

"This is getting fricken annoying! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" She yelled, and stormed off to a door that was hidden behind a pillar, she flung said door open to revel a little room. The far wall was covered with TV screens that showed off different rooms of the castle, including the one Larxene stormed into. In front sat a normal looking man, and in front of him sat a microphone. He talked into it describing what was happening at the current moments.

Axel and Luxord cautiously looked into the room, being careful of Larxene as she turned to the two then back at the man.

"I would like to hear you narrating your own death after I've punched out all your teeth!" Larxene said as she whirled around the man in his chair, he looked up right when she pulled her fist back, letting it loose right into his-

_Oof!_

_Bang!_

_Crash!_

_Boom!_

_**The sound of many foot steps are heard, probably belonging to a few of the Organization Members.**_

__"Oh my god! I think she killed him!"

"Please tell me his names not Kenny."

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing Demyx, Larxene just killed the narrator."

"Are you serious?!"

"What is going on here?"

"Oh Superior! Nothing, nothing much."

"HA! The narrator is dead; at least I don't have to hear him narrating me peeing."

"Ah Xigbar, that's disgusting."

"Not as disgusting as hearing what you're doing in dialogue."

"WHAT! Larxene what where you thinking! Don't you know how expensive Narrators are?! And how hard they are to come by?!"

"Geez Mansex, don't blow a gasket!"

"Why do we have a narrator again?"

"How should I know Xigbar? Listening to Mansex drown on and on about Kingdom Hearts is annoying enough as is."

"I like pie."

"Now who will we get to narrate what we do?"

"I see no problem."

"Oh course you don't Xigbar, but now look! Everything we do is now doesn't exist, just what we are saying! I don't even know who's talking anymore!"

"That would be because you're an idiot Demyx."

"You're mean!"

"Oh stop arguing you two!"

"Anyway Larxene, what got you so anger at him? What did he do?"

"He was narrating me having a shower."

"HA! Man I'd love to of heard THAT!"

_**THWAK!**_

__"69 is a sexy number"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That's what you get for being a pervert!"

"We must find a new one and remove this dead one."

"Okay, I'm confused; who said 69 is a sexy number?"

"Mmm, well who ever said 'I like pie' has now made me hungry."

"Um…does anyone else have a bad feeling that someone took Xaldin's lances away?"

"No, I gave those back yesterday."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"I swear you narrate yourself peeing I'm clobber you."

"Nope, I'll just wait till you have a shower Larxene."

The Narrator stirs, it would seem that Larxene did NOT kill him at all, and to relax Axel, no his name is not Kenny. Axel, Luxord, Larxene, Xigbar, and Xemnas all stand around with a bit of surprise as the Narrator sat up and rubbed his head. That is until Xaldin runs in and stabs the Narrator with a deer, yelling "DEER SHANK!"

_**A thud is heard, and some evil cackling.**_

__"XALDIN! What the hell!"

"Sorry, he was still alive."

"SO?!"

"This is my revenge for him narrating a little," _**ahem,**_ "private moment I had in my room."

((AN: God this was fun to write…poor Narrator, THEY DIE SO FAST!))


End file.
